Pleasured
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: Katherine wants Stefan. One shot. Smut.


"Why don't you get the hell out of town Katherine?" Stefan asked from his position in an armchair in the Salvatore living room.

The brunette is question just laughed and poured them another drink. "But I'm having so much fun here."

So Stefan played along, until he was sick of her manipulations, her insults to Elena and her sexual advances. He put his drink down and stood up. "Why don't you just, tell me what you want, what will make you leave, and, I'll do it."

Katherine pouted, put out that her fun was over. "Well there's only one thing you haven't given me since 1864 Stefan." She stood up and moved close to him, pressing her lithe body against his tense one. "You've given me so much." She held up his hand and pressed one of his fingers down with each word she said. "Love. Grief. Jealousy. Sadness. Joy." She looked up at him, her eyes pooling with emotion. "You've given me just about everything, but you know its been more than a hundred years since you've given me an orgasm."

Stefan pulled away from her, frowning, about to protest, but she held up one perfectly manicured finger. "Uh-uh Stefan, no arguing. That's the only thing I want, and the only way I'll leave. You have to make me orgasm." She sat down languidly and spread her legs. "At least once."

She was fully dressed in black skinny jeans, super high silver stilettos and leather jacket but Stefan could still smell her, the sweet perfume coming from between her legs, from under the denim fabric. His breathing grew heavy as she lay back on the couch, removing her jacket and shirt, her chocolate curls were resting against the curve of her large breast, the top of her sweet pink nipples just barely exposed by the black silk and lace of her bra.

He clenched his fists in effort to stay away as she moaned his name and started feeling herself. He watched her run her hands along her creamy skin, her long lashes lowered as she slipped her fingers into her jeans with a breath of excitement.

His cock was hardening in his own jeans, the material straining almost as much as his lust was straining against his conscience.

"Mhhmmm come and join me Stefan." Katherine cooed as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties, exposing her creamy things, her bony hips, her flat stomach, and her dripping wet rosebud vagina. She was waxed to perfection, her fingers were playing around her entrance and her mouth was open and gasping, her tongue lolling hotly inside her mouth until Stefan's was there, filling her mouth as he descended upon her.

He ravaged her mouth and neck and he ripped away her bra, his mouth devouring her divine nipples, sucking them to hardness as his cock throbbed at his pants against her thigh.

He moaned into her supple flesh as he nuzzled and caressed her extraordinary body. He remembered what she liked and licked his way down her abdomen until his head was between her thighs. He hummed loudly as he caught her swollen clitoris between his lips, causing her to gasp loudly. He sucked on her madly, caressing her with his tongue until she was writhing in pleasure. Then he slipped his tongue inside her, then his fingers inside her as he resumed wetly lapping at her clit and sensitive outer folds. He ran his tongue along her vagina as he inserted a third finger and scissored them swiftly. She bucked and kicked, thrashing against his touch as she came, overcome with ecstasy, her juices rushing out as she screamed his name. Her vaginal walls clamped down on his fingers, his knuckles and soft fingertips edging her into a second orgasm and he reached his other hand up to twist her nipples again. As she was reaching the highest point in her second wave of climax, breathing hard and fast, her heart pounding, her body aching with pleasure, he lightly bit her clitoris and shoved two fingers into her asshole", causing her to scream and her cum to squirt out in a hard and fast stream, right in Stefan's face.

"Stefan!" She whined in angry pleasure as she felt the kind of ecstasy one feels rarely in a lifetime.

Her whole body shook as rolls of pleasure coursed through her veins as Stefan detached himself and wiped off his face with her shirt. "More." He gasped, clutching at his recently exposed cock, rock hard and dripping with excitement.

"You are hot Stefan, and you gave me what I wanted. But that," She nodded at his erect penis, "Was not part of the deal."

"You bitch." Stefan growled as she sped to change and disappeared from the house in the blink of an eye. He grunted in anger and frustration, sitting down and gripping his large cock.

He thought back to her breasts in his hands only moments ago, imagine getting inside the glorious vagina and pumped his cock vigorously.

"Stefan?" His eyes flew open and he immediately tried to cover himself in embarrassment as Elena closed the front door and entered the room.

"Uh, Elena, um, you, I" He stammered, his cock still throbbing hard and difficult to hide with a couch cushion. He couldn't hide what he'd bene doing either. He felt so much shame for cheating, and she was looking at him with so much concern and love, and no anger.

"Oh Stefan, I know we haven't had sex in a while, just with everything going on and Katherine being in town," he winced at her name but Elena didn't notice. "I just got distracted." She stepped closer to him, he eyed her warily, wondering how she was okay with this. "Come on, let me help." She said, kneeling in front of him and reaching for the cushion.

He let it go, watching dumbfounded as his cock sprang up out of hiding and she, Elena, smiling at him encouragingly took the cock in her hand and enveloped it in her warm hot mouth.

He gasped as she sucked him, all the way down her throat, the hot warm suck making him moan and writhe in his chair. It was so good and he was already do turned on, he was so close to cumming, his precum was already dribbling out her mouth and down her throat. He thrust into her mouth a few times and burst, pumping his cum into her, "Mm, god, oh Katherine." He moaned as he thrust out the last of his orgasm into her mouth.

He lay back, gasping until the horror what he had said dawned on him. He looked down in horror, the apology already on his lips before he realized the girl in front of him was laughing, and was very definitely not Elena.

"Seriously Stefan, calling out for me? And from the brother who never loved me enough. That feels like a win."


End file.
